


Oranges Can Be Sweet

by ZombiesEatCakes



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesEatCakes/pseuds/ZombiesEatCakes
Summary: Miku Hatsune has a huge crush on Rin Kagamine! Maybe Rin happens to like her too...
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Oranges Can Be Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self indulgent. Just two little ladies' being lesbians together.

_ Miku Hatsune: Vocaloid’s #1 Cyber Diva!  _

_ But, she doesn’t feel like a Diva. _

Miku sat at the plastic white desk in her bedroom while staring at a laptop screen. She was still wearing her pj’s (a light pink flannel set) although it was growing late into the afternoon. Her knees were up to her chin as she turned sitting on her fuzzy blue stool into a borderline balancing act. With her orange framed glasses sitting on her nose, the cyber idol was re-reading lyrics sent to her from her manager. Another upcoming artist wanted to work with her to make a much more ‘intimate’ song. Different from what she usually did. 

But, she was only 15, soon going on 16. Those types of songs weren’t something she felt comfortable doing. She sighed and allowed her legs to fall as she adjusted onto the stool to read them once more. “Draw me closer, as if we’re two magnets…” Miku murmured softly and checked the email’s details. She was being asked to perform this with Luka Megurine. The lyrics of the song we’re adult in nature, but performing said song with an older woman was even worse. They would start the recording today since Luka would be in town starting now and for the rest of the week. 

The idol wanted to openly refuse but couldn’t bring herself to do it. That was her problem, unable to say no… No matter the circumstance. After responding and saying she’d do the song and being given the confirmation to show up to the studio around 2pm she slid away from her desk and pushed the fuzzy blue stool aside. Miku took a moment to stretch her arms above her head and grunted with the stretch. Up onto her tiptoes with her fingers laced above her long teal colored hair. With an exhale she came down feeling a little better over performing the song. She pushed her glasses up onto her nose as she left her bedroom, heading to the bathroom to put in her contacts. 

She yawned softly while letting the lyrics roll through her mind quietly, wondering what her costume would look like… How they’d do her hair… What the dance would be like… Miku placed her glasses on the side of the sink while squinting in the mirror. How did this even happen? Becoming a cyber idol?

+~+

_ “Hey! Let’s do this VTuber idol thing! It’ll be fun!” Miku stared at the little blonde girl with wide eyes and blinked twice. VTuber? What? “Rin? What are you talking about?” She asked as they continued walking side by side. School had ended for the two girls and they decided to walk home together as usual. Rin was not in any of Miku’s classes due to their one year age gap, but they constantly ran into each other.  _

_ Miku was convinced that it was fate telling them they needed to meet.  _

_ The blonde girl was boisterous and always ready for action while Miku was much more reserved and going with the flow. The two together was an interesting sight for their fellow classmates. Rin Kagamine held up her smartphone to show her older friend a digital flyer for idol auditions with a wide toothy grin. “Look! They’re holding tryouts at a studio in Tokyo! With us already doing music we should sign up!” She suggested next as Miku appeared uneasy. “I’m not sure, this doesn’t seem like my thing. And we aren’t an official group or anything Rin...” Miku mumbled while her grip on her school bag tightened.  _

_ One day after school, Miku decided to sing to herself while walking down the empty hall on her way home. She hadn’t joined any clubs yet since she felt too shy to socialize with new people. A classroom door flew open and there were the Kagamine twins down on their knees, begging Miku to join them in a ‘project’. So Miku, Rin, and her younger twin Len had started a little after school band in secret. All for giggles and laughs since the twins didn’t seem to like going home that much. The teal haired upper classman would be the lead vocalist of their band! The name was still pending since Parfait Party Group wasn't a very cool name according to Rin and Len. Miku thought it was an excellent name _

_ “I’ll invite Len to try too. We can be a trio together!” Rin was already putting together their group with determination as she typed away at the sign up sheet. Miku could feel her face grow pink watching her younger schoolmate put together a VTuber idol group before her eyes. She adjusted her blue wire framed glasses and felt her heart starting to race. “You’re really into this Rin.” Miku sighed with a small grin and combed a hand through her short teal ponytail. The blonde girl nodded, her long hair swaying and nudged up against Miku with bright sparkling eyes. A deep, beautiful ocean blue the older girl thought she could get lost in.  _

_ “Of course! Since I know you’ll be right by my side Miku!” _

+~+

Miku could feel her face growing hot at the memory of her and Rin first starting out together with her twin brother Len. The younger girl's fiery personality shined through as she blew everyone away with her younger brother. Miku was excited seeing her perform and imagined what her virtual model would look like. When it was the teal haired girls turn she made sure not to leave out the opportunity to impress Rin. Why? … Because that’s just how having a crush works. The judges seemed to eat it up and they became the first and second idols official idols in Crypton Studios. They were Vocaloids. 

The children were almost immediately pulled from school with their guardians consent and were made to work full time as pop stars. Of course they still had school work to complete but it was all done at home so they could focus solely on their careers. Miku was grateful for study session sleepovers at her place. Seeing Rin in her pj’s was a blessing sent from Heaven. As their careers expanded, Miku was demanded by the company to grow her hair long as Rin was demanded to cut and keep it short. As Miku reminisced the feeling of pain she felt seeing Rin’s long golden hair vanish, she was working to put in her contact lenses. She blinked her eyes a few times as the thin plastic connected with her eye and she looked around to make sure it was fitted properly. She’ll have to stock up on them soon since glasses aren’t part of her persona. 

Once she was finished in the bathroom she re-entered her bedroom and sifted through the closet, pulling out a comfortable long sleeved red shirt and a black pair of jogging pants. They were going to make her change anyways, why not be comfortable on the way there? As Miku changed her phone began to buzz and sing. 

_ Meltdown - Rin Kagamine _

Miku stopped with her pants yanked up around her hips and rushed over to her phone to answer it swiftly. She balanced the phone on her shoulder and pressed her ear against it, gripping the strings of her pants tightly. “H-Hello! Rin?” She called into the phone feeling her heartbeat quicken. 

_ “Hey! Hey! Wassup? I heard you’re doing a song with Luka! That’s so cool! Luka is so pretty, I’ll have to admit I’m jealous.”  _

Rin’s voice was like listening to music for Miku Hatsune. The girl's tinkling tone and constant cheerful attitude always roped her into each and every conversation. No matter how silly or strange the topic was. “Ah, yeah. She seems nice.” Miku responded casually as she sauntered over to her dresser in search of a clean pair of socks. Luka wasn’t her type. Or within’ age range.

_ “Waaaaah? Just ‘nice’? But she’s so mature and cool! And tall! Do you think I’ll be tall too someday?” _

Rin asked playfully, making Miku smile and nod slowly. “Much taller. I hear if you jump ten times in the morning and ten at night, you’ll grow an inch after a week.” The teal haired girl offered a superstition, causing the blonde to gasp on the other end of the phone as Miku pulled out pair of socks covered in little orange carrots. 

_ “No way! See, this is why I love you.” _

__ Rin admitted in a soft and sweet tone which made the cyber idol’s world stop spinning _.  _ Miku felt her eyes grow wide and her face grow hot. Her heart skipped a beat as she held one sock in each hand. “R-Rin-“

_ “If I seriously grow an inch I’ll have to swear off of marrying SeeU! You’ll be my wife instead Miku!”  _

Her voice picked back up as she laughed on the other end of the receiver. Ah, Rin was joking. Miku could feel her heart ache as her shoulders sagged. Of course she was joking. “SeeU is 17 and speaks mostly Korean. I’m not sure how much of a ‘wife’ you’ll get if you guys can’t communicate and she’s much older than you.” Miku was always joking with her about Rin’s ‘wife’ from overseas. The teal haired girl couldn’t help but feel bitter towards the older girl. What did she have that Rin liked that Miku  _ didn’t  _ have? 

They both have long hair, their uniforms are similar in style. Sometimes Miku wears cat ears… She could also style her hair to be wavy like SeeU. 

_ “Heyyy… Are you jealous of SeeU? You are aren’t you! I totally get it. SeeU is a total babe!”  _

__ Rin was teasing once more as Miku began to pout. She sat on the edge of her bed while sliding on her socks. “Did you call me to tell me about SeeU? If so I need to get going Rin.” Miku sighed, growing agitated with the topic as the blonde girl groaned on the other end of the phone. 

_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. No, I was calling to say I was coming over! See?”  _

There was a ringing doorbell as Rin laughed on the other end of the phone, causing Miku to blink. “Huh? Wait, Rin-””

_ “Let’s walk together like we used to, Miku.” _

_ +~+ _

Once Miku had grabbed a black jacket, her black purse, her phone and her keys, she was yanking on a pair of dirty white Converse that needed a good scrubbing. Once she opened the door she greeted by Rin Kagamine outside of her apartment. Rin was dressed in a denim pair of shorts layered over bright orange leggings, a large white t-shirt and a pair of white Air Force 1’s. The teal haired girl had to gawk quietly at the fashion selection until Rin snapped her fingers in Miku’s face. “Hey? You okay? Your brain was on a spaceship!” The younger girl joked and gently pulled on Miku’s sleeve. Miku cracked a small smile and shook her head. “I’m always in my own head unfortunately.” She answered and began to walk alongside Rin. “There’s no spaceship, just a space station.” Miku sighed as they descended the stairs and walked away from the complex.

Rin seemed to smile the entire time as pair walked together quietly. Miku combed a hand though one of her pigtails and tried to still her racing heart. Being beside Rin was enough to give her a heart attack! The sweet smell of the blonde’s orange shampoo was making her palms grow sweaty. The nape of her neck being visible from the short haircut made Miku develop a strange desire to pepper the skin in kisses. Her eyes would often peer down at Rin watching her scroll through some sort of document on her phone with a small grin. Her lips were small and pretty, perfect to kiss. As she silently soaked in the younger girls beauty, Miku was then amazed that Rin hadn’t ever been in any type of romantic relationship.

Miku hopes to change that if Rin will allow it. As the silence continued, Miku decided to be the first to end it. “... Hey, Rin? How did you know me and Luka would be working together?” Miku spoke up hoping to get an answer as Rin’s grin seemed to grow. “Ah, me and her were going to do a photoshoot together, but her manager said it would be tomorrow.” She tucked her phone away into her back pocket and looked up at the teal haired girl. “I asked why not today, and they told me my sweet Miku would be on a date with her today.” Rin explained as Miku’s face started to once again grow hot. 

The older girls arms crossed over her chest as she looked up towards the sky. “I-Is that so, Rin?” She murmured as the blonde girl nodded with cheeky expression. “Eeeeyup. So I’m crashing your date!” She announced causing Miku to frown. “Don’t call it a date. We’re doing a song together and then probably a photoshoot and going on our separate ways.” Miku honestly had no interest in Luka other than work related events. “Why can’t I call it a date?” Rin asked almost appearing confused. “Because Luka is an adult and I’m not. So it creeps me out.” The song they were doing together was bad enough, she didn't want to think about intimacy with Luka anymore than necessary. 

The younger girl grew quiet and nodded. “Well if that’s the case,” her hand clasped with Miku’s as her expression changed. It was exploding with mischief. “Then you’re going on a date with  _ me  _ instead.” She purred as Miku was being pulled down the sidewalk and turned away from her original destination. Now she was on a journey with Rin... _ A date _ . The feeling was unfortunately bittersweet for Miku Hatsune. She knew this was just one of Rin’s jokes and teases, not an actual date. Rin started to lace their fingers together as she dragged Miku away and down towards a popular hangout spot for most teens. 

An arcade and shopping district they had visited once or twice before becoming cyber idols. Miku frowned seeing what intentions Rin clearly had. Her brother must be busy so she just needed someone else to play with. Miku was happy to be picked, but she wished they could have something more. More than just going somewhere as friends. Rin rushed into the busy shopping district with a wide smile and walked down the path, her fingers still laced with Miku’s. “I got some shopping money from my mom, so we can totally go crazy today!” She giggled as Miku rolled her eyes. “Oh? How much did she give you this time?” Rin and her brother didn’t get shopping money unless their parent’s were trying to kick them out for a few hours. “A solid 10,000 yen! I could feel her love pouring out of it when she put it on my desk this morning.” Rin smirked but Miku didn’t find it as amusing as the blonde did. 

The twins and their parents had a strained relationship she never wanted to pry into. But she got the hint that they would open up when they felt ready. Rin stopped in front of a shop selling clothes and pulled Miku inside with a smile. “Let’s check stuff out in here!” She chirped as Miku complied with being pulled inside. It was a girly fashion boutique selling frilly skirts, tops, and many accessories smothered in ribbons and bows. Rin likes things like this? Her usual attire was often tomboyish, was she growing interest in more feminine fashion? Miku’s mind was already overflowing with seeing Rin dressed up in a frilly skirt and ribbon covered top to care for the reason behind it. 

Rin pulled her hand away to look through a rack of bright yellow shirts as Miku stood nearby to look at them with her. She pulled out a crop top with long tight fitting sleeves and tilted her head. Why have long sleeves on a crop top? As she placed it back on the rack she could hear a girl whispering nearby to another girl. They seemed to be looking in their direction as Miku did her best to listen. 

_ “Are those girls on a date?” _

The comment made Miku’s heart ache. The answer was both yes and no. She looked over at the pair of girls who caught her gaze and turned away to quietly continue gossiping. “How’s this?” Rin asked holding up a long sleeved white blouse. There was a long yellow ribbon at the top of the chest as the blonde girl stretched out a sleeve to pull it down along the length of her arm. “W…” Miku could feel her words melting in her throat as she looked at the top. She could imagine Rin in it which absolutely stunned her in the best way possible. The longer her silence continued and her cheeks grew pink, Rin’s eyebrows knit together as she grinned. She let out a small laugh and stuck the blouse back on the rack. “It’s not really my style. I get it.” Rin scratched at the back of her neck as Miku felt her heart race. “N-No, Rin I-” The younger girl cut her off with a dry laugh. “Nah, it’s cool! I didn’t think it suited me anyways.” She shrugged and began to walk away to another rack. 

The teal haired girl felt her throat become dry as she quickly picked up the blouse and rushed over to Rin. “I-I think…” She trailed off from her sentence as Rin’s big ocean eyes trained themselves on Miku. “I… I think that you should… Try it on…” Miku breathed out as her cheeks were flaming with a deep red color. Rin was quiet before quickly turning away so only her back faced Miku. “Waaah? That was all you were trying to say? I was thinking the shirt looked bad!” She sighed dramatically with her usual up beat tone. “I’ll search for more stuff to match with the top! Maybe a skirt?” She shrugged and began walking away again as Miku followed behind. 

The teal haired girl swore Rin’s ears were bright red. 

+~+

Miku was sitting in a plastic black chair beside the dressing room waiting for Rin to finish changing. They had found a high waisted denim skirt with buttons running up the entire article of clothing, a plain white headband, and a pair of platform sandals with thick white straps crossing over her feet. As the cyber idol waited, she scrolled through Twitter. A meme of Gakupo being punched in the stomach by Gumi appeared, a photo of Kaito at some ice cream shop way up north saying how the ice cream was amazing, a selfie of SeeU and her pet dog. Miku was quick to ignore the SeeU post as she continued scrolling through, seeing Luka had posted a photo of herself posing beside a donut shop nearby Miku and Rin’s usual studio. She announced that she’d have a song coming out soon with a fellow cyber idol! Her fans were eating it up along with many comments on her outfit. A tight and short black leather skirt making her legs appear long and slender, a deep red top with a zipper in the center, slightly pulled down to expose her breasts and black ankle boots. 

Miku frowned and leaned back in the chair, leaving a like on the picture before scrolling past and glancing at the time in the screen corner. “1:15…” She’ll have to leave her ‘date’ with Rin soon. Her chest grew tight knowing she’ll have to go meet up with Luka and take a planned photo together. Before Miku could let the thought simmer any longer the blonde girl pushed the curtain aside. She stepped out with a light pink staining her cheeks which was uncommon for Rin Kagamine. “So, um... “ Rin cleared her throat as she stood before Miku, a shy expression was displayed as she struck a small pose with her hands on her hips. “Looks okay, right?” She asked hopefully with an attempt to feign confidence as Miku was almost literally star struck at the sight. The denim skirt hugged Rin as if it was designed for her and only her, stopping right above her knees. The white blouse was off the shoulder, the long puffy sleeves with frills at the wrists gave her a much more feminine look as the ribbon was long enough to tickle the small strip of exposed skin that the blouse and skirt didn’t hide. The sandals and headband gave the outfit a summer feel and Miku noticed a slight change to what Rin originally picked up. A teal colored scrunchy on her right wrist. 

Miku didn’t say anything until Rin snapped her fingers in the older girls face once again. She appeared to now be pouting at the older girls lack of input. “I think the ‘Space Station’ is a little too full for my liking Miku.” She huffed sounding annoyed as Miku nodded and shot up from her chair, looking down at Rin. Her heart felt like it might explode the longer she stared. “You look…”  _ Cute. Perfect. Angelic. Amazing. Outstanding. Stunning. Like a goddess.  _ “Really pretty. Those clothes seriously suit you.” Miku chirped almost feeling out of breath. 

This girl was just too much for Miku’s heart. Rin seemed to flush as her eyes suddenly widened. She blinked her amazed expression away and as she folded her hands behind her head with a casual grin. “Oh, does it? I thought it did but…” Rin trailed off and looked away with puffed cheeks. Miku frowned and leaned in feeling worried. Did her response not sound genuine? “What’s wrong?” The teal hair girl asked. Her breath was then stolen away by Rin grabbing the drawstrings of her black jacket and pulled on them, bringing the two of them nose to nose. _ “We don’t match ya goof.”  _ Rin whispered, her breath tickled Miku’s lips as the blonde began to smile once again. Miku felt as if this was her own personal Heaven. She had died on her way here and she got to live out the afterlife this way. 

And she didn’t mind at all. “W-Well, I’ll have to look then… so the two of us can match.” Miku swallowed with wide eyes as Rin pulled away, letting the drawstrings slip through her little hands. “Good answer. Now let’s look around!” Rin sang and skipped over to a shelf containing plaid pants with an enthusiastic expression. Miku placed a hand over her heart and swallowed while approaching the blonde slowly. She wasn’t feeling sure this ‘date’ was one of Rin’s little jokes anymore. 

+~+

With a bit of searching and Miku being ushered into the dressing room by Rin, she emerged while pulling at the yellow scrunchie on her left wrist. She was dressed in a a much more masculine style compared to Rin. Miku was clad in a large white button up shirt with short sleeves and a teal bow stitched into her right breast pocket. She also wore a pair of slim denim capris cuffed at the ends and sandals exactly like Rin’s. The blonde was silent as she raised her hands to the sides of her face. A smile exploded as she bounced on her toes. “Aaaah! Miku you look so pretty! A masculine style suits you! A total gap from your personality!” She squealed and Miku giggled at the response. 

She could say the same thing about Rin. “Hey, hey,” The younger girl chanted and hooked her arm around Miku’s excitedly. “Let’s wear these out.” She suggested with her hip bumping into the taller girls as Miku had begun to reach for her shoes. A strange request, but the teal haired girl had no reason to refuse Rin. There’s no harm in it.

She nodded in agreement to Rin’s suggestion as the girl uttered a soft ‘yes!’ of joy. Rin then released Miku and the pair walked up to the counter to pay. They took off what they could for the clerk to scan and then removed the tags of what the person couldn’t reach. Once they placed their original clothes in a bag and left Rin looked over her remaining money to spend on shopping. “Alright, I have like 3,000 yen left! Clothes are way more expensive than I thought!” She laughed and dropped the money into her bag before her fingers laced with Miku’s. “But I don’t mind, because you and I match. So I know it was money well spent.” Rin cooed as her shoulder brushed against Miku’s. The older girl smiled to herself and gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze. “Me too. I’m happy we match.” She muttered and Rin turned her head to look up at Miku. There was a flash in her eyes before she excitedly started pulling Miku down the street towards an arcade. “Here next! There’s a crane game I’m trying to beat without Len’s help!” Rin exclaimed as Miku allowed herself to be dragged along. “So you want  _ me _ to help? Rin I’m super bad at crane games.” Miku wasn’t sure if she’ll be any help to Rin, but the blonde didn’t seem to care. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it!” She assured as they moved through a busy crowd of people towards the arcade stairs.

They had the option of leading towards the upper and lower floors of the arcade. She and Rin would be going up to a floor exclusively holding crane games of all kinds. Miku looked around at the dimly lit floor with mostly couples working together on different machines to get a prize for their significant other. One girl squealed in delight as her boyfriend won a large plush piece of toast from their machine. And he was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek. Miku felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of Rin rewarding her with a small peck to the cheek for winning her something. The teal haired girl will use all of her will power to get better at crane games! Rin pulled her over to a large machine with a red barstool in front of it. Inside was an assortment of obese plush cats with grouchy faces. 

All of them were different. No two cats had the same colors and patterns inside as Rin sat at the machine with a small frown. “I’ve had Len play for me and he always won, but I can’t seem to get anything! No matter what strategy I use.” She huffed as she balled her fists in determination. “But I’ll definitely get it if you’re here with me! Think of yourself as my good luck charm!” She offered a V sign while reaching into her paper shopping bag, handing over the last 3 of her 1,000 notes. “Can you grab me some change please? I’ll hold the spot while you’re away.” She asked sweetly with a playful bat of her eyelashes as Miku giggled softly. She could never say no to such a face. “Alright, alright. Where’s the machine for it?” Rin pointed towards the staircase they came up from. “Aaaaall the way over there. Don’t worry, I’ll be watching for strangers.” Rin promised and waved her hand to shoo Miku away with her money. 

The older girl rolled her eyes as she walked over to the machine with a grin. Rin doesn’t need to actually use  _ all  _ of her money on a crane game does she? Miku decided to only slip in one of the notes and scraped up the coins that spilled into a metal tray. The cyber idol slipped Rin’s money into her right pocket and added one of her own 1,000 notes into the machine, putting her own change into her left. As she returned she could see Rin furiously typing away at her phone with a bright smile plastered on her face. 

Miku could stare at that expression forever. 

As she got closer Rin’s attention landed on the older girl. Her phone was tossed into her shopping bag as she held out her hands happily. “Welcome back!” She cheered as Miku deposited the coins into the girls hands. Rin looked down at her palms and frowned, looking back up at Miku with a pout. “This doesn’t look like enough.” She grumbled as Miku pulled out Rin’s last 2,000 with a lopsided smile. “You won’t need that many coins. I promise. And I bought you some too, so put this back in your shopping bag.” The blue haired girl hummed as Rin stared at the money in the older girls hand. 

With a few blinks she took the money and leaned over to drop them into her bag. She spun on the stool so her back once again faced Miku, but her ears were bright red as she slipped two coins into the machine. “We’ll see about that then.” She whispered as the claw began to swing, going towards a pudgy calico with large black and blue splotches and a bobbed tail at the far corner of the machine. Miku watched closely as the claw gripped the cats head and lifted it, carrying it over to the drop slot until it slipped free and landed in the center. Rin clicked her tongue and fed the machine a few more coins going towards the fat calico once again. Miku hadn’t realized her own actions as she watched the claw move. 

She had caged the small blonde against the claw machine with one hand pressing against the glass and the other on the control panel near Rin’s. “You’re actually really good at this Rin.” She whispered near the girls ear as she took a chance to feed some coins for the girl to keep going. “Thank you…” Rin whispered as she over shot the claw, pinching the cats foot and flipping the cat over onto its side. Miku hummed and fed more coins to the claw machine with a small nod. “You’re doing great.” She whispered, the younger girl felt as if her heart might jump out of her chest as she worked to grab the cat, this time by its stomach.

The claw couldn’t fit around it’s fat body as it pulled away holding nothing in its grasp. “Ah, you almost had it.” Miku swooned, her breath tickling the side of the blonde’s neck as she shot up from the stool, causing Miku to back away and blink at the sudden movement. Rin poked a finger into Miku’s stomach with a wide smile and red cheeks. “Alright! It’s your time to shine Miku! I’ll walk you through it!” Rin cheered happily as she switched places with Miku, making her sit at the stool instead. Miku was surprised by the sudden change, but assumed Rin was just frustrated with losing. Looked into the machine at the fat calico plush, Miku placed her hands on the controls feeling anxious. It was as if Rin could read her mind as she pat Miku’s back. “It’ll be easy.” Rin hummed as she slipped in two coins for Miku to play with. 

Rin placed her hands on the older girls shoulders as the lights flashed on the machine. ‘Alright, just look at the best spot to grab it.” Rin instructed quietly as Miku locked her gaze onto the cat’s head. It moved closer to the drop spot when Rin grabbed there! Miku tensed up as Rin placed her hands over hers. She slowly began to control them in directing towards the large calico cat. Miku watched through the thick glass as Rin used Miku’s fingers to grab the cat by the head and lift it up, carrying it over to the large drop slot. The cat fell in with little to no effort as Miku continued staring through the glass. What just happened? 

The machine began to ding as the cat was pulled out of the machine by Rin who was hugging it tightly against her chest. Miku was still staring into the glass feeling as if she was somehow tricked. She wasn’t angry about it, but Rin guiding her hands for her to win surprised her. There’s no way Rin hasn’t won this game before.

“Hey, Miku?” Rin sang softly as Miku perked up and whipped her head around, her lips brushed against the soft fabric of the obese stuffed animal. “Smoooooch!” Rin cheered as the cat was pushed against her lips then pulled away by the younger girl. “That was your thank you gift for winning.” The girl spoke quietly while hugging the cat against her tightly once more with pink cheeks and her signature heart stopping smile. Miku slowly stood with her eyes wide as she looked down at Rin and gently poked the cat. “Did you lose on purpose Rin?” She asked as the girl in question turned her head away appearing smug. “You’re my good luck charm, so I was able to win with you.” She explained while pointing towards another crane game. “Let’s try this one with all the fruit shaped pillows! I want to try to win a banana for Len!” She quickly changed the subject as Miku began chewing on her lower lip, grabbing their bags and walked alongside Rin to the next machine. “Right, I’ll do my best to help you with this one too.” Miku laughed. 

+~+ 

Their shopping bags were now stuffed with crane game winnings and their old clothes. The two girls were hand in hand, their fingers laced tightly together as they left the arcade. “That was so much fun! We need to come back sometime!” Rin exclaimed and Miku nodded in agreement. “Definitely, I’ll practice my crane game skills some more too.” She declared and raised her paper bag with a plush leek sticking out of it. Rin seemed amused by this and pulled lightly on Miku’s hand towards a currently desolate side street. “Let’s cut through here and grab a drink! I still have some coins!” Rin suggested and tugged gently on her hand. Miku had no reason to refuse her precious Rin Kagamine and followed her down the empty street towards the vending machine. Rin’s grip seemed to tighten as they got closer, but Miku wasn’t sure why. 

She didn't mind of course, but it was strange. The younger girl pulled away once they got to the vending machine and fiddled with some spare change she had thrown into the bottom of her bag. While looking through the glass to pick a drink Miku approached to stand beside her and peeked inside, glancing through all the options before settling on a black coffee. Rin decided on a tall box of orange juice and punched in the numbers, watching it fall into the bottom as she reached for more coins. “Which one did you want?” She asked as Miku perked up. “Wait, Rin-” The blonde girl held up her hand and waved it dismissively with a small grin. “I was able to go on a date with you, so I’ll buy you a drink for going along with me.” She explained with little hesitation as she tapped on the glass window to the vending machine. “Pick one or you’ll be drinking orange juice.” She warned playfully as Miku swiftly pointed to the canned black coffee. “The black coffee in the gold can. The taste of oranges are so tart.” Miku whined and Rin shrugged, her shoulders bouncing as she inserted loose change to buy Miku’s drink request. 

As it landed in the bottom Rin pulled them both out and handed the coffee out to Miku. “Some oranges can be sweet. But I could never drink black coffee. It’s so nasty.” Rin laughed and sat on a nearby bench with her tall box of juice, placing her bag at her feet. Miku followed suit and sat beside her, doing the same with her shopping bag and purse with her knee gently bumping against the blonde’s as she opened up her can of coffee. “It’s bitter, but it’s not bad. It’s more of a mature taste.” Miku explained while taking a long sip, unaware Rin was watching her closely, sipping on her own drink. “Hey, can I taste it then?” The younger girl asked with an unusually soft tone. She was leaning in to the teal haired girl who turned to face her with a surprised expression. “Ah, yeah! I don’t think you-” Miku never got to finish her sentence as Rin’s lips connected with her own. 

She could feel her mind suddenly drawing a blank as the can slipped through her fingers and hit the concrete below them. Rin threw her arms around Miku’s neck as she grew a little more aggressive with the kiss, their teeth clacked together as her tongue slipped awkwardly into the other girls mouth. Miku could feel her head start to spin as the refreshing sweetness of oranges and coffee overwhelmed any and all of her worries. They melted away as she worked to deepen the kiss with Rin, her hands rested on the younger girls hips as they both continued with their smooch fest. The crashing of teeth was unfortunately a common occurrence as they worked to avoid that silently. Their kissing and Miku’s roaming hands continued until they both pulled away, completely out of breath and red faced on the bench. “Rin-” Miku began as her phone started to buzz inside of her purse that laid near her feet. The blonde started to pout as Miku awkwardly dug around inside of the bag for her phone hoping to continue the thought after she checked what was blowing up her phone. They were messages from her manager asking where in the hell she vanished to today. 

The time was already 5:15. She was supposed to be at the studio at 2. Miku felt her shoulders tense as Rin looked over to read the texts with a scowl. “Tell them you can’t make it, there was an emergency.” Miku looked back at her with large eyes as Rin continued to pout, her eyebrows knit as the blonde chewed on her lower lip. “I don’t want you to go out with Luka. Not yet.” She muttered and looked up at Miku, moving to rest her chin on the teal haired girls shoulder. “At least say you can make it today and go another day.” Rin begged quietly as Miku slowly nodded and lifted her hand to begin typing the text message. “I’ll say something happened with my rent payment. It didn’t process and took longer than usual.” She couldn’t refuse Rin’s demand. She wouldn’t. 

Miku could feel Rin smile against her skin as she planted a light kiss against the cyber idol’s neck. The older girl shivered as the text was sent and her attention returned to Rin who was crawling over the teal haired girl to pepper kisses all over her face. “Since you’re older I’ll let you pop the question, Miku.” She hummed with a smug expression as Miku laid on the bench with a flushed face. Rin hovered over her with hands on either side of the other girls face.

Pop the question? It was now crystal clear to Miku that Rin was as serious as she was. “Um… Do you maybe… Wanna… You know?” Miku muttered awkwardly as Rin pressed a kiss against Miku’s forehead. “Nope. I don’t know.” She teased as Miku swallowed and gathered up all of her available courage. “Um. Well, do you maybe want to… Be a thing?” She asked hoping that would suffice as the blonde shook her head with the same smug expression. “I’d like to be a human, not a  _ thing  _ Miku.” She explained and pressed a kiss against Miku’s cheek. “... Would you like to… Start dating? Me?” She asked in a small voice as Rin’s face grew red, her lips gently collided with the teal haired girls before she pulled away slowly. “Yeah. I’d love to start dating you.” Rin whispered as they were once again kissing, the orange juice dropped to the ground next, it’s contents spilling and mixing with the coffee on the ground. 

+~+ 

Miku had learned a few days later that Len had helped Rin through the girls’ date. Rin joined Miku on her trip to the studio to be scolded for abandoning Luka all day. After the recording and getting pictures with Luka to post for work, Miku was again stolen away by Rin and dragged into the girls bathroom where she was smothered in kisses. She was pleased to be greeted by the gentle sweetness of oranges. 


End file.
